Tap guides have long been used in the art of drilling and tapping holes in a workpiece. When tapping or threading holes in a workpiece using conventional drilling systems, current tap guides wear, loosen, and eventually become unusable as the desired tap alignment is no longer maintained by the tap guide. Conventional tap guide designs are not serviceable and must be discarded when worn.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for devices, systems, and methods that integrate wear resistant components to tap guides in order to minimize wear. There is a further need in the pertinent art for tap guides that have replaceable parts, eliminating the need to discard the entire tap guide when wear becomes excessive.